Pinkazoid!
by Cannox
Summary: Freakazoid needs a vacation, but needs to give up his powers to someone else to do so! So who does he give it to? A hyperactive pink pony, of course! Equestria, get ready to meet... Pinkazoid!


**A My Little Pony and Freakazoid crossover…**

**Ah, come on, you all knew **_**someone**_** was going to write if after you saw the Pinkazoid comic. So, fortunately, I've taken on the burden of that responsibility for you. I just hope its funny enough for your reading pleasure.**

**I do not own Freakazoid or My Little Pony.**

* * *

><p>Freakazoid was currently relaxing on a beach in Hawaii. Man, being a superhero was hard, but it was worth it for times like this. Sun, tan, and those funny looking drinks with the little umbrellas in them. Oh, and don't forget the ukulele. And <em>definitely <em>don't forget the grass skirts and coconut bikinis! Ah, yes, this was the life. Absolutely _nothing _was going to get in the way of his vacation…

Suddenly, a hot Hawaiian chick brought him a ringing red phone on a silver platter. Freakazoid knew this phone; it was the Phone of Urgency! (Not to be confused with the Horn of Urgency that the Huntsman used).Used only in desperate need of when the nation's capital, Washington D.C., needed to be saved from some horrible evil! Freakazoid quickly picked it up.

"Y'ellow, Freakazoid here."

"Hey, Freakazoid, it's me, Cosgrove," replied the gruff voiced cop with the heart of gold.

"Oh, hi Cosgrove! What's happening?"

"Nothing much, but the Caveguy is wrecking the city. I don't want to cut your vacation short, but would you mind getting over here and showing him your two fists?"

Freakazoid rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I _could _take a break from my vacation. You know, just this once."

"Good, kid. See you in…" Cosgrove checked his watch. "half a minute."

"I'll be there!" he said happily. Slamming the phone down, he speed off to Washington D.C. at the speed of crazy.

Which, for those of you that don't know, is pretty fast.

In 20 seconds ("That's a new record!" stated Freakazoid), he was in the nation's capital, which was being destroyed by Caveguy. After a long and lengthy battle that would be told for centuries upon centuries, he received praise for his work, another key to the city, and promptly speed off back to Hawaii.

"Ah, that was nice," said Freakazoid, tanning in his red and black bathing shorts on, along with a pair of sunglasses. "I just hope nothing else comes up…"

However, this was not to be, as that Hawaiian chick (which, I should remind you, is hot) came up to him, along with the Phone of Urgency. Taking off his sunglasses and rolling his eyes, Freakazoid again picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he asked to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Freakazoid, it's me again, Cosgrove," said the cop. "Sorry to bother you again, but it seems Cobra Queen is taking over the city with giant snakes. I'd hate to be a bother, but would you…"

Freakazoid sighed. "I'll be right there."

In 25 seconds, he was back home. After tying up all the snakes in knots that would probably take weeks to unravel, he engaged Cobra Queen in a battle that would be told for the next decade or so. With a pat on the back he again went back to his vacation spot. Unfortunately for Freakazoid, this was not to last.

Freakazoid as on his knees and huffing when the phone girl (Hot Hawaiian phone girl) came back. Hesitantly, Freakazoid picked up the Phone of Urgency.

"Hello?" asked Freakazoid in a tired out voice.

"Yeah, Freakazoid, Candlejack is going on a kidnapping spree. Could you- hey, get you hands off me, bub!" He was promptly cut off when the burlap ghost kidnapped (copnabbed?) him. Freakazoid sighed and sped off to the home place of the White House.

Getting there in a minute (not including the rest stop he took), he baited Candlejack with a pie and a cage, just like old times. It would probably be told in the morning news tomorrow… maybe. But just _right _whenhe reached the shores of Hawaii again, another phone call came.

"WHAT?" he yelled into the phone.

"Don't have to be so rude, kid, it's only me," said Cosgrove.

"That's what I was afraid of," replied Freakazoid.

"Sorry, Freak, but its like super villain day today. The Lobe is wrecking the town in a giant tank, which I think was in another episode. Can you…?"

"Okay," Freakazoid almost cried. He put the phone back and started to trudge to the nearest airport.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Fools!" shouted the Lobe from atop his tank. "You shall all tremble at the might of… The Lobe!"

"Not so fast… Lobe," said an exhausted Freakazoid, basically dragging himself from off screen. "I'm here to… stop you."

"Are you okay, Freakazoid? You don't look to hot." said The Lobe.

"Nah… I'm good," said Freakazoid, even though he was breathing heavily.

"Do you just want me to give up? You're just going to bet me somehow."

"You would do that?" asked Freakazoid. "Thanks."

The Lobe than feigned a scared look. "Ah, look at me, beaten by the powerful and almighty Freakazoid!" He than 'accidentally' fell out his tank.

The people clapped lightly and returned to their normal lives. However, before Freakazoid could even muster up the energy to walk, Cosgrove came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, kid, you did good, but there's a-"

"NO!" Freakazoid suddenly found the energy to stand, holding his arms to the heavens.

"**I…NEED…A….!"**

He screamed, with the camera panning out to the city…the country…the world…the solar system…the galaxy…and then to the universe!

Which turns out to be inside a little glass ball on a pin.

And on the glass, a tiny crack appeared.

"You guys hear anything?" said Yakko, who was holding the pin.

When the other Animaniacs shook their heads, they forgot about it and started to resume singing about the universe.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Freakazoid was now inside the Freakalair, with his mentor Roddy MacStew and his butler, Professor Jones. You know, that guy from the show with the robot? Anyway, they were thinking of how to get Freakazoid a vacation. Or more specifically, Freakazoid was pacing while shouting about things angrily.

"All I want is a vacation! Can't the studios at least give me that?" asked Freakazoid.

"Ah, laddie, I know it's unfair, but as that spider guy said: 'With great power comes great responsibility'."

"But I don't want to be responsible!" responded Freakazoid. "I want to slack off!"

"Well then, you would have to give up your powers," stated Jones. Freakazoids eyes widened at the idea and he gripped Professor Jones in a tight bear hug.

"Professor Jones, that's it!"

"What's it?" asked the butler, struggling to breathe.

"If I give up my powers, then I don't have to be responsible for any crimes that happen. I can finally have my vacation!"

"Whoa! Now hold up there laddie," said his Scottish mentor. "You can't simply 'get rid' of your powers. You have tha' give it to someone else. And, even though I myself can hardly believe it, Dexter Douglas is the only human that should have the powers of Freakazoid."

"Your right," said Freakazoid sadly. But then he perked up. "But maybe there's something on the internet that would help!"

So, he clicked an icon on his computer that read 'Random URL Chooser'. As the name suggested, it randomly chose a URL out of the countless URLs out there.

Freakazoid crossed his fingers as it flashed through multiple windows.

"Big money, big money…"

It suddenly stopped on Utube, on a montage of someone called 'Pinkie Pie'. Curious, Freakazoid clicked play.

And what he saw, he liked.

She was so cute… so random… so….

_Perfect_.

"Oh! Her, her, her!" Freakazoid said, jumping into MacStew's arms. His mentor watched the video, all the while shaking his head.

"Lad, there's three problems I see in this. One: she's a pony. Two: She's from the internet! Three: She is a _po-ny_."

"But I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" said Freakazoid angrily, stomping his feet on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. Roddy rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, we'll give her the Freakazoid powers." He sighed. "Professor Jones, see if you can contact all the villains. I want to see if we can reach an agreement with them."

Freakazoid clapped happily. He was finally going to get a vacation!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Pinkie Pie was happily using her computer. It was a brand new invention, but she was sure it would spread, along with the internet! That's why she bought the first one.

Suddenly, her body showed weird signs. Tail twitching, eyes rolling, mouth panting, all that stuff. She consulted her _What Those Signs Mean: A Guide to Bodily Clairvoyance_.

"Mmm… it seems those signs mean a life changing event is going to take place! Oh, I wonder what it's going to be! What do you think, Gummy?" she said, turning to her pet toothless alligator. He was currently 'biting' on a rolling pin, not getting anywhere fast. She giggled at his silliness.

She than received an e-mail from a 'Freakazoid'. Curious, she opened it up. It opened up to a live video stream to a weird blue thing in pajamas with crazy hair.

"Hi, lucky contestant!" said Freakazoid. "You've just won!"

Pinkie Pie gasped and began to hop around her room wildly.

"I won I won I won I won I won I- wait," she stopped in midair. "What'd I win?"

"You've won the powers of Freakazoid, my good pony!" he replied.

"But I don't remember signing up for that… unless I did it while sleepwalking!"

Freakazoid shook his head. "Nah, I need a vacation, and it seems I have to give my powers over to someone else to get it."

"I don't get it," said a wispy voice over on Freakazoid's side.

Freakazoid turned to Candlejack, who was with all the other villains.

"If you give her your power, won't you go along with it?"

"Nope!" replied Freakazoid. "Since she's already crazy, she doesn't need me. Now just sign the darn contract!"

Candlejack and the others hesitated, looking at a piece of paper that Jones held.

"So, what are the terms again?" asked Caveguy.

"It's simple," said Roddy. "You don't commit any crimes, and in return we won't fire your hind rear!"

"You can't fire us!" stated The Lobe.

"Yeah, we're plot essential characters!" supported Caveguy.

"Guys, this is _Steven Spielberg_ we're talking about," said Freakazoid. "Anything he touches turns to gold. You honestly think he can't afford to replace you?"

He did have a point. So, even though they didn't like it, they signed the contract. It flew into Freakazoid's palm and disappeared with a _poof_.

"Thank you for your participation," said Freakazoid. "Remember, you cannot attack this world. This world, no attacking. No stealing, no trying to take over _this_ world, or flood it cats. Over worlds are open to suggestion, but not one. No attackie this worldie. Okay, now how do we do this?" He turned to see a quite surprised Pinkie Pie.

"You both have to type in the code and hit delete. The chip will do the rest." said MacStew.

"Alright, sending you the code," said Freakazoid. On Pinkie Pie's side appeared a window with the code: _"[=g3,8d]\&fbb=-q]/hk%fg"_

Opening Manecrosoft word, she typed in the exact code. Her hoof rested atop the Delete button.

"Ready…set…_**go**_!" Roddy screamed. At he same time, Freakazoid and Pinkie Pie hit the Delete button. They were instantly transported to the internet. A moment of silence, than out popped them both, except Freakazoid was now Dexter Douglas. Pinkie Pie was the same.

"Alright, it worked!" said Dexter. He put on a pair of sunglasses. "Come on, Freakazoid, let's go to Hawaii!" Freakazoid, who was in the Freak Zone, agreed.

"Great, now what am I going to do this afternoon?" said Cobra Queen. "I was planning on going on a jewelry store robbing spree."

"Wait…" said The Lode. "While we can't any damage to this world, there _are _other worlds…" He pointed to the screen, where it showed Pinkie Pie. All the villains began to laugh evilly, their new plans off world conquest already forming, their-

"Snacks," said Jones, holding out a plate. The villains licked their lips. It could wait after brunch though.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As Pinkie Pie opened her eyes, she saw she was still the same. She pouted at her misfortune.

"Hey!" she yelled at the screen. "Where are my superpowers?"

Roddy appeared on the screen. "To change into… well, I would guess _Pinkazoid _in your case, say 'Freak Out' or 'I'm Freaking Out!'. To change back, say 'Freak In.'" He terminated the video feed.

"Okay!" she said happily. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I'm Freaking Out!" Instantly, in a buzz of flurry and activity, a new form appeared where Pinkie Pie was. She was pink with a pink Freakazoid styled mane and mask, and wearing red with a 'P!' symbol in place of her cutie mark. Don't worry, if you can't imagine it, you can find pictures of this on the internet.

She had become…Pinkazoid!

"Cool!" she said. "What else do I get?"

Roddy appeared on a video screen.

"You also get your own theme song," he said, then blacked out again.

"Double cool!" she said. "I wonder what it sounds like…" As she pondered that, it already began playing…

_Pony girl extraordinaire_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_Hops around without a care_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_Helps to save Equestria_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_Because Friendship is Magic, duh_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_Her brain's overloading,_

_It has a chocolate coating_

_Haters gonna be annoyed_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_Check out Pinkamina,_

_Farming boring rocks_

_Until a Sonic Rainboom came and knocked her off her socks_

_She turned into the Pinkazoid,_

_She's fun and super-pink_

_She started throwin' parties_

_As fast as you can blink!_

_Her home base is a bakery_

_Pinkazoid, pegasi_

_Her favorite foods are sugary_

_Pinkazoid, Fluttershy_

_Hangs around with Rainbow Dash_

_Pinka-1, Pinka-2_

_Animated using Flash_

_Pinka-WHEE, Scootalo_

_She may be somewhat crazy_

_But a least she isn't lazy_

_So please do not flip da boid_

_Pinkazoid, Pinkazoid!_

_PINKAZOID!_

Pinkie Pie's smile widened. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>And boy howdy, it sure will be! And before you ask, "Why did Dexter Douglas reveal his secret identity to all his villains?"<strong>**, stop and think. They know they're on a show, so they already know Dexter Douglas is Freakazoid. They just **_**act**_** like they don't.**

**Oh, and why didn't I disappear after I typed Candlejack? Because I have anti-Candlejack warranty!**

**And I don't need bodily clairvoyance to know I'm going to get reviews for this.**

**A **_**lot**_** of reviews. **


End file.
